


Enveloped in Sins

by svenska_fiskar



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenska_fiskar/pseuds/svenska_fiskar
Summary: Mina knew she was falling into the trap of sin. But she allowed herself to continue sinking.





	Enveloped in Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9lTzqGzqXM

Up three flights of stairs, down the hall to the right, the fourth door on her left. Mina has her place perfectly memorized. Nearing the designated door, a girl stumbled out.

From that distance, she witnessed the departing girl give a chaste kiss to the other in the apartment. Mina lingered in the narrow hallway, spaces too close for comfort in this moment, listening to them bid their goodbyes. Mina's chest felt choked up, hard to breathe, heart beating rapidly due to the strenuous walk up the stairs. Or so she thought.

"Mina?" The girl inside the doorway called out, just as the other passed her by. "Do you want to come in?"

This was not a good idea, she thought. But the girl's inviting tone tempted her to go against her reason. Momo always went against her reason. Without a word, Mina stepped through the threshold of Momo's doorway and slipping past her own threshold of rationality.

Mina took her time to observe everything in Momo's apartment. She felt a pair of eyes studying her. A pair of eyes she wasn't sure she wanted to meet just yet.

She toyed with the plum in the fruit bowl sitting atop the counter, nervous to lose herself in the older girl's stare. She knew it was a dangerous idea to stay and she could leave if she wanted to. But did she really want to?

“Who was she?” And there went the first step towards the edge. She took a bite into the plum. Luscious, just like a certain irresistible blonde.

“No one important,” Momo replied, tone indifferent. The room was too dim to make out the girl's expression.

“Have you two dated for a while?” Mina couldn’t bear to think about it. Was she better than her?

"It’s just a casual thing.”

"How many girls have you been seeing?"

Momo shrugged. "I don't keep count."

"Have you slept with her yet?" Mina inwardly berated herself for prying into Momo's business.

"No. Too uptight."

“You should stop seeing her.”

“Are you jealous?”

“If I said yes?”

Momo took a second to think it over. “Then I would drop her immediately.”

The older girl stepped closer and traced a finger along Mina’s jaw, stalking slowly down her neck. Mina's eyes instinctively fluttered shut as she dropped the plum on the kitchen counter, half-consumed, completely forgotten.

"I think about you every night."

"That's not good for you."

“They also say you’re bad for me. That you’ll break me,” Mina swallowed.

“Do you believe them?” Momo’s eyes were undecipherable.

“I believe only in this moment with you.” Mina’s chest constricted.

“Is this what you really want?”

At this close proximity, Mina could not focus on anything else except Momo's unwavering, determined eyes. Momo was so painfully and effortlessly beautiful. And now Mina was trapped by her hypnotic presence in this room. Her heart throbbed as she eyed the older girl in an insatiable thirst. But that wasn’t the only part of her throbbing.

“Break me,” Mina breathed. The rest of her resolve evaporated, every fragment of willpower shattered. Now she was falling.

Momo crashed their lips together. Mina kissed her back hard, afraid that if she didn’t, the other girl would disappear on her. Momo tightened her hold on Mina and allowed her hands to roam freely.

It replayed in her head, that she shouldn’t be involved in this. But she couldn’t escape from the grasp of her own wicked desires. Mina was screwed up. She was greedy to take all that Momo was willing to give. And Momo was willing to give her everything.

This sinful love tasted so sweet on the tip of her tongue. She can’t quit Momo. Not after having taken so much. She was so intoxicated with the other girl that it was too late to turn back.

"Momo..." Mina sighed into the older girl's mouth. She wanted this so bad. She wanted Momo so bad.

Each kiss given to her was laced with a tiny hint of love. Each flick of the tongue was a reassurance of devotion to Mina. She latched tighter onto the older girl, wanting to quickly feel their unclothed bodies touch.

Momo guided them into the bedroom, lips staying connected. Mina indulged in the addictive taste of Momo, from the way her lips felt against her own, to the way their tongues melded so well together.

“I want you to have all of me,” Mina rasped.

“Then give me all of you.”

Momo swiftly, but carefully lowered her onto the bed, peeled off her dress, her bra, and finally her panties, like each layer of Mina’s sanity was being stripped away. Momo made her feel like she was under a spotlight, submitting to the older girl’s scrutiny. Mina should feel ashamed to reveal herself in this light, but her urges suppressed her guilt.

Those dark eyes burned through her skin as they scanned the expanse of her figure. It left her yearning for more. She reveled in the feeling of Momo taking her in with those lust-filled eyes.

"Mina, you're beautiful," Momo whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss on her jaw.

"Will you show me how much I'm worth to you?"

"I'll treasure you like no other. Like nothing you've ever imagined." Mina gasped when Momo shifted her attention towards her neck and held her breath when Momo grazed her teeth against her collarbones and sucked at her skin. Slowly, the older girl began her descent.

With each lick came a kiss and an occasional nip. All the attention she wanted was all the attention she received. And only Momo can make her feel this way.

"Touch me more," Mina pleaded.

Momo granted her wish. Mina was addicted to her tender caresses. The way Momo's fingers danced over her body sent chills down her spine. Those experienced lips that met every inch of her exposed skin left invisible stains all across her naked body. Sinful stains that decorate her, but only she could feel and see.

The older girl took it slow to worship her entire body with her hands and mouth. She gave Mina everything she wanted with each touch. Everything she never felt with anyone else. Only Momo could satisfy her cravings.

“Let me feel you,” Mina shakily exhaled, slipping her hands up Momo’s shirt to run her fingers over taut abs. She could feel the muscles underneath tense up from her touch. It turned Mina on so much more.

Momo quickly stripped off her shirt and bra as Mina nimbly worked her fingers to unbutton her jeans and tear off both the rough fabric and her underwear. The blonde wasted no time straddling and grinding her slick center against Mina's, letting out a throaty growl.

Mina knew it was wrong to succumb to the desires of her body, and maybe of her heart. Guilt continued to gnaw in the back of her mind, but it was much too easy to block it out with Momo’s strong, naked body on top of her, all over her. Yet, this wasn't enough; she wanted to present herself, inside and out, in all its entirety to Momo.

"Make me yours."

There was a slight hitch in Momo's steady rhythm that didn't escape Mina's attention. She had never mentioned anything remotely close to her true feelings throughout all their sexual encounters.

"Is that a demand or a confession?"

"It's whatever you think it is."

Momo slowed to a pause and gazed deep into Mina's eyes, intent on drawing out the truth from her.

"I don't want to think. I want to hear it from you," Momo whispered hotly against Mina's lips.

"I..." Mina bit her lip. The words refused to surface. She was unwilling to betray the secrets locked away in the darkest confines of her heart.

Momo chuckled bitterly, perhaps thinking that Mina couldn't be honest after all. She probably expected this.

Momo resumed painting Mina's body with her hot, stimulating touches. She felt the anguish of the older girl stinging her body from each kiss, each touch, each bite. Mina felt the guilt bubbling from her chest again, but she swallowed it back down when Momo reclaimed her lips for a passionate kiss.

Mina imagined how Momo would pleasure all the other girls. Did she also take her time with them? Was she gentle with them like she was with her? Would she whisper sweet nothings in their ears? Did she make love to them? Did she fall in love with any of them? Was Mina comparable to them? These detestable thoughts raced through her head, but she couldn't rid her mind of them.

The blonde continued her journey down, lower and lower to the center of her sex.

"Don't hold back. I want you deep inside me," Mina shamelessly demanded.

So Momo obeyed her command. She stroked her core with her tongue to get her wetter before slipping her fingers in. Mina sharply inhaled and let out a moan at the sensation. Her hips instinctively moved to match Momo's gentle, but firm thrusts. Her fingers automatically threaded through Momo's hair, like how the tangles in her heart and stomach coiled from the arousal.

Yes, this felt so good. This is exactly what she ached for. Mina could be immoral and it wouldn't matter as long as it's with Momo.

"Fuck," Mina hissed as Momo bit onto her scorching, swelling nub.

"Did I hurt you?" The older girl looked up, concerned that she was too rough with her lovemaking.

Mina guided Momo up by the nape of her neck for a wet kiss. "The more it hurts, the better." That's right, Mina deserved to feel the rawness of the pain, so she could extinguish all traces of doubt for her wrongdoing. She was sick in the head.

"I'll be sure to savor you and drink you dry." The blonde lapped at her sultry core and maneuvered her fingers deeper and faster for Mina's sake.

With Momo, she was given the liberty to truly, freely unravel all the tight knots created by her own insecurities. There was never any pressure when she was with the older blonde. Only Momo would appreciate her. Not a single person had ever. Not even herself. Which made her hate herself even more.

There was a dependency that Mina felt towards Momo, similar to how all life required oxygen. Momo was her oxygen that she could not live without. The clean, unpolluted oxygen that was a breath of relief after taking in all the self-torment and humiliation from others. The oxygen that simply existed in her, seeping through her veins and to her heart, filling up all the tiny crevices in her body. And just like oxygen, Momo was always there for her, to make sure she was standing. To make sure she was alive.

"Mina..." Momo softly purred over and over as if it was her favorite song in the world.

If Mina could, she would tattoo the sound of Momo's voice in her mind. She would never want to stop listening to Momo speak, moan, breathe. If she could, she would choose to be wrapped up in Momo's love. If only she could merely ingrain Momo in her heart. Maybe then would her heart cease to be sore.

Mina's breathing quickened and her body trembled as she got close to coming. The pressure that was threatening for release made her heart beat erratically. Her heart felt heavy, but for an entirely different reason. Reaching her peak, her senses gradually faded away from her control.

As she cried Momo's name into the night from the climax of this ecstasy, all those words of shame repeated in her mind. She was a sinner.

Momo lied down on her side and caressed a breathless Mina coming down from her high. Momo gave thought to shower her with affection, knowing Mina was typically sensitive after sex. She pulled their bodies close and kissed Mina's eyelids, the space between her brows, and every one of her moles.

They cuddled for a while in the quiet of the night before Momo broke it with an unwanted question.

"Are you still going to marry Jimin?"

A pause. "Yes."

"Does he know?"

"No." Disgraceful.

Momo stayed silent, idly drawing shapes with her finger on Mina's chest. But Mina did not fail to catch that fleeting second of pain across her face.

Mina was selfish and couldn't control herself. She took advantage of Momo and she knew she hurt her. But there are deep-seated feelings Mina held for this girl that she just can't admit out loud.

If it were someone else, they would've called her a coward. A pathetic bitch. A dirty slut. A cheater. Anyone else would have walked out on her.

Even if Momo did love her, does she want her like this now? In such a pitiful mess that resulted from her own self-destruction? This entire ordeal was a mistake, she thought. No one should be blamed except for her own worthless self. She wouldn't fault Momo for leaving her.

"I don't deserve you," Mina spoke into the suffocating air. Tears spilled from her eyes. She had never been more honest until this moment.

Momo peppered kisses along the trail of her tears. "Then no one does," Momo kissed Mina deeply to affirm her proclamation.

A part of her knew, yet it still stunned her that even in this state, Momo had always been ready to love her and her alone. She couldn't understand why. She certainly was not worthy of her love.

Mina was a sinner. But if Momo was willing to commit this crime in secrecy with her, then she would be willing to violate all the moral laws in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for another angst-ridden piece. And please forgive me for writing Mina's self-loathing and MiMo as cheaters. I was aiming for angsty lovemaking, so hopefully it reflected in my writing. 
> 
> Let me know what you liked and didn't like. I really appreciate constructive criticism and maybe some suggestions of what you would like to see in my future writings.


End file.
